DNBook
by RoseSayukino
Summary: Crack!Fic Facebook is used by many, so why not the Death Note cast? Inspired by MeyerBook and NaruBook. Not completely accurate, but still pretty funny to me


A/N: Inspired by MeyerBook and NaruBook =P This is my own idea for DN XD I'm doing the anime version =P Feel free to use this for the manga version too. It's also the main points. I skipped the Higuchi arc because I found it boring.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.

* * *

**Ryuk **has dropped his 'Death Note' into the human world out of sheer boredom

**Yagami Light **has found a book called 'Death Note'

**Ryuk **revealed himself to the human named Yagami Light

**Yagami Light **almost shat in his pants when he saw Ryuk

**Ryuk** and **Yagami Light **are now friends

**Yagami Light **will be the God of the New World

**Penber Raye** is following the Kira suspect

**Penber Raye **dies of a heart attack

**Misora Naomi **is trying to catch her fiancé's killer

**L** is now trying to catch 'Kira'

**L** has made a new group called the **Kira Investigation squad**

**Five of your friends **have joined the group **Kira Investigation squad**

**Misora Naomi** has new information on Kira

**Misora Naomi** dies of suicide

**L** suspects **Yagami Light **of being Kira

**Yagami Light **is innocent until proven guilty

**L** and **Yagami Light **attend **To-Oh University**

**Yagami Light** takes a potato chip...AND EATS IT!

**L** is confused on why Yagami Light ate a potato chip like that

**L** requests that Yagami Light join the Kira Investigation squad

**Yagami Light **accepts

**L **and **Yagami Light** are now friends

**Yagami Light** has joined the **Kira Investigation squad**

**Yagami Soichiro **has just suffered a heart attack

**L** wants to stop the Sakura TV broadcast

**Ukita Hirokazu **has left headquarters to stop the broadcast

**Ukita Hirokazu **has died of a heart attack

**Yagami Soichiro** just broke into Sakura TV and got the tapes

**Matsuda Touta **is sad that Ukita Hirokazu has died

**L** is wondering whether Shinigami really exist or not

**Amane Misa** is going to meet her saviour!

**Rem** is telling Amane Misa not to do anything foolish

**Amane Misa** and **Yagami Light** are **in a relationship**

**Amane Misa** LOOOOVES YAGAMI LIGHT 3

**L** has arrested Amane Misa, suspecting she is the Second Kira

**Amane Misa **and **Yagami Light** are confined in two separate rooms

**Ryuk** isentertained

**Amane Misa **and **Yagami Light** have given up ownership of their Death Notes

**Yagami Light** wants to stop Kira at all costs!

**L **and **Yagami Light** are handcuffed together

**Amane Misa** regains ownership of her Death Note and makes the eye trade again

**L** and **Yagami Light** manage to stop Higuchi and reclaim a Death Note

**Yagami Light** and **L** are no longer handcuffed together

**Yagami Light** regains ownership of his Death Note and begins carrying out the rest of his plans

**Rem** is being threatened by Yagami Light

**Rem** killed L and Watari with her Death Note

**L, Watari **and** Rem** have died

**Yagami Light** is the new L

**Near** has begun his investigation

**Mello **has begun his investigation

**Yagami Light **is surprised L has successors

**Yagami Light** and **Amane Misa** are no longer **in a relationship**

**Amane Misa **is sad ):

**Yagami Light **and **Takada Kiyomi** are **in a relationship**

**Amane Misa** is MAD ):

**Mikami Teru **is helping his God

**Near** has created a new group called **The SPK**

**Three of your friends** have joined the group **The SPK**

**Mello** has joined the **LA Mafia**

**Matt** has joined the **LA Mafia**

**Mello** has kidnapped Yagami Sayu

**Yagami Sayu** is being held hostage by Mello and Matt

**Mello** demands for the Death Note in exchange for Yagami Sayu

**Yagami Soichiro** has made the eye trade

**Matsuda Touta** is worried about Yagami Sayu and Yagami Soichiro

**Yagami Soichiro** has gone to save his daughter

**Yagami Soichiro** has died due to an explosion

**Matt, Mello** and **Yagami Sayu** have survived the explosion

**Matt** and **Mello** have kidnapped Takada Kiyomi

**Matt** has been killed by Takada Kiyomi's bodyguards

**Takada Kiyomi** has killed Mello a.k.a Mihael Keehl

**Takada Kiyomi** has died due to an explosion, burning everything

**Yagami Light, Matsuda Touta and three others** are going to meet **Near, Kanzo Mogi and three others** at the **Yellowbox Warehouse **

**Mikami Teru** has arrived at the warehouse and will follow out his orders

**Yagami Light** has won

**Near** has revealed Yagami Light has lost

**Mikami Teru** had been arrested

**Near** explains his plan

**Yagami Light** believes it's a trap to frame him

**Aizawa Shuichi **tells Yagami Light it's over

**Yagami Light** reveals that he is Kira

**Yagami Light** tries to kill Near

**Matsuda Touta** shoots Yagami Light

**Yagami Light**tries to write Near's name down with his blood

**Matsuda Touta **shoots Yagami Light five times

**Yagami Light** cries for help

**Near** knows he has won

**Mikami Teru** stabs himself with a pen and dies

**Yagami Light** manages to escape

**Matsuda Touta, Aizawa Shuichi **and** Kanzo Mogi** chase after Yagami Light

**Ryuk** writes down Yagami Light's name in his Death Note

**Yagami Light **is dying in a nearby warehouse

**Yagami Light** sees L's ghost

**Yagami Light** dies of a heart attack

**Amane Misa** is standing on the edge of a water tower building (or bridge)

**Ryuk **returns to the Shinigami Realm, content his boredom was eased for a bit

* * *

A/N: Not completely accurate, I know, but still, it's funny =P

At least I hope it was...


End file.
